I'd Lie
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: Everyone knows the story. How jacob and Renesemee are soul mates. What if Jacob never imprinted on her? What if they were just friends? What if Renesemee was secretly in love with Jake? What if she denys that fact?
1. He likes to Argue

**A/n- What if Jacob never imprinted on Nessie? What if he just fell for her because of hanging out with Bella and Bella's vampire family? Well what if Jacob was Nessie's best friend and she was secretly in love with Jacob. But she won't even think about it, so no one knows. But it's going to eat its way out of her soon. But will it be soon enough?**

**I'd lie**

Chapter 1

Renesemee/Nessie's P.O.V

I woke up to Auntie Alice screaming on the top of her lungs, and jumping up and down on my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head, praying she just go away, yeah I was dreaming. Auntie Alice pulled -with a lot of force I might add- the blankets off my bed and grabbed my hand towing me towards my over-sized- thanks to Auntie Alice- closet. Auntie Rose was sitting on my make-up stool brushing her beautiful gold locks, then standing up so I can sit on it.

"I call make-up and hair" Auntie Rose spoke quickly

"Fine. I choose out her outfit" Auntie Alice snapped, then sticking her tongue at Auntie Rose.

Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice worked at vampire speed at my clothes/appearance, allowing me to think. _I can't believe I'm going to start my junior year with Jake by my side. I hope we have all classes together. I hate being away from his goofy self. _Mommy asked him go to Forks High School with me. That didn't work so Daddy forced him to go to Forks High School with me. That apparently worked. Jake was kind of excited, _I wonder if we have lockers? I wonder if I can get a locker next to Jake._

"Helloooooo, Nessie anyone home?" Auntie Alice said while waving her tiny hands in front of my face.

"What color Green or Pink?" she asked

"Green.' I answered quickly, maybe to quickly…..?

"Why green?" Auntie Rose asked while she brushed my hair.

"That's Jake's favorite color." I snorted

"Of course" they both said giving each other a she's-obsessed-with-him-now look. I turned back into ignoring them mode. After an hour of pulling, whining, fighting, yanking, forcing, and threatening with a flat iron, Auntie Rose put a tall mirror in front of me. I looked beautiful, like always, I sighed. I was wearing my rock-chick style clothes

A paramore shirt that is white, green, and black, with black skinny jeans. Underneath my skinny jeans that were covering my converse, high tops, green, white, and a black line running through it. My make-up was just black eyeliner and strawberry lip-gloss, simple but beautiful, I guess.

I thanked them and walked down stairs Uncle Emmett wolf whistle, then Uncle Jasper joined him. But when I walked right pass Daddy, he demanded I go upstairs and change but Aunt Rose's death glares telling him shut-up-or-I'll-crash-your-sliver-Volvo glare. He stayed shut; I was greeted by Mommy giving me a kiss on cheek and telling me the story to know.

Jasper and Rosalie are twins, I'm mommy's sister and Daddy is related to Alice and Emmett. We're all "adopted". I rolled my eyes then sighed pulling out my kitchen chair and Nanny Esme came out with a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich with orange juice. I ate and drank as fast as I could. The door bell rang, I quickly brushed my teeth and checked my face and answered the door. It was Jake; I rolled my eyes and let him in without a word.

"Good morning, sunshine" He cheered and walking into the living room

"Hey wolf-man what's shaking?" I heard Uncle Emmett ask Jake, then I hear a crash, and then Nanny Esme yells at Jake and Uncle Em for ruining one of her favorite vase. I walk upstairs to my room, grabbing my book bag and secretly grabbing my mp3 player I had since my first Christmas that Daddy gave me. I started to walk out of my room, then mentally hit my forehead I ran into my room grabbing my locket-mommy got it for me- and my hand-made brace lace Jake gave me also. I put the brace lace on easily but struggled with the necklace, I went in front of the mirror right by the door. I closed my eyes trying to clasp the two ends together. I felt warm hands, move mine away and clasp the two ends for me, _great warm hands _I internally moaned refusing to open my eyes. Then I sighed and opened my eyes to see Jake's piercing black eyes looking at my face. I turned around to face him well his chest. _God I feel short._

"Hey sunshine." He said smiling

"Hey morning person." I said exhausted he's so cheering. I frowned, his smile grew, and I forced a smile. He walked away, I breathed.

"Time for school guys! And the wolf." Daddy yelled and Jake tackled him, we all just started laughing. Jake wanted to show off his car so I got stuck-alone- with Jake. Greatttt this will be interesting. I got in the car, threw my book bag in the back, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"How was your weekend Nessie?" Jake said

"It was so fun. I spotted a reddish- brown wolf with black eyes spying on me. I wonder who that could have been" I said placing a finger on my chin, and pretending to be confused. Jake laughed.

"Fine. I missed you so I decided to spy on you. God sue me!" he said acting like a little kid. Pouting.

"I can't sue you but I can get a restraining order." I flashed him my toothy grin. He looked dazzled like always.

"Grr." He said acting like a lion.

"I really want to see you as a wolf, and be able to touch your fur." I said daydreaming about that day. Which sadly wouldn't ever come. I frowned.

"What are you doing Friday?" he asked.

"Really? Jake, you would show me?" I asked turning my body towards him.

"Yes. I've been dying to show you since the day you were born." We came to a stop in the student parking lot. I came him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek thanks, Jakey." I said then turned to get my book bag, which was snatched by Jake, who ran out of the car to the office. I smiled _such a gentleman. _I climbed out of the car, and jogged to the office to receive my schedule.

"Cullen, Renesemee" I told Ms. Cope. She smiled "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's niece" I smiled and nodded as I took my schedule from her. I turn around to look into Jake's chest, that's how tall he was. I looked up at him smiling, he smiled back. We compared each other schedule.

"Whoa Nessie, we have the same exact classes." He informed me smiling even bigger. Jake gave me my schedule, but refused to hand over my book bag.

"No. Nessie what kind of guy am I to make his best girl-friend carry her book bag? Plus you're too tiny to handle these textbooks and stuff."

"Jacob Black, I demand to carry my book bag, or, I'll scream. Yeah then Daddy would get mad if I'm hurt. And then Uncle Emmett would be very angry to see his angel upset" I threatened.

"You're really good; I can't wait till we go to debate class. Remember I'll always be on the opposite team. Negative or positive" he winked at me and then I just whined wrestling him for my book bag. We arrived to class late, because Jake kept arguing "no, it's building 4 not 2" and I was right "Jacob, its building 2 not 4." We entered English yelling at each other about something on social studies. Everyone looked at us like we're crazy. Jake got every teacher to put him next to me, must have slipped them a 20 to do it. But I'll have to slip a 50 to change that seating arrangement. I smiled as I noticed one more hour till I see my family. I'm going to scream Jake kept passing me notes saying stuff like

_Hi! _Or _I'm bored wanna chat_? Or commenting on the teacher's hair or outfit. I barked at him to shut up during trig and whined up going to the broad to solve the last and hardest problem. I made a mental note to kick Jake during lunch. I finished this problem and walked back to my seat noticing that trampy girl Debbie Stanley (**A/N- yes Jessica Stanley's great great great grand-daughter lol) **flirting with Jake, who looked like he was ready to throw up. I giggled he mouthed _show time _that's my cue I looked around to see the teacher had left the room. Finally I walked up to them and sat on Jake's lap, kissing him straight on the lips, then running my fingers through his long black hair. I turned around acting like I just noticed Debbie

"Oh hey Debbie, was there something you needed?" I asked sweetly. She shook her head and went back to her seat speechless.

(Skipping to lunch…….Finally)

I got on line for human food, I was craving some blood but I resisted. I got a slice of pizza, salad, and a vanilla cupcake. With a pink lemonade. I looked at Jake's tray it was packed with half of the lunch food. He grabbed about 7 cupcakes too. It cost him

$12.65

I laughed. My meal cost 3.45

So okay, before I meet up with my family I have to say- well think-this I'm in love with Jacob Black. But if you asked me if I'd love him….I'd lie

**A/n- You guys know that song I'd lie by Taylor Swift. Well I'm going to have a part involving the lyrics. So please REVIEW and you guys get Chapter 2 **

**-Brittany **

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	2. He swears, He'd never fall in love

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me, so here's a treat CHAPTER 2. So please don't track me down, and kill me. Also if you notice the chapter names, it's the song lyrics but not in the right order, but in my order. Don't forget to read & review my other fanfics please. Thanks.**

**-Britt**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**

I'd lie

Chapter 2

Renesemee's P.O.V

So now my secret is out. But I won't ever think about it, nor would I decide to tell him. I rather not have to deal with the whole vampire and wolf, I rather be in the shadows. Jake was and is my best friend since my birth. He's the family friend, well Mommy's friend not Daddy's at least.

I quickly started thinking about debate class next hour.

"Hey Nessie!" everyone said like they practiced it before I met up with them "Jacob." Then they got back to staring at nothing, I decided to sit at my own table, where I can think. I sat down, looking down at my shirt, I dusted myself off. Then starting thinking, staring at the table, absentmindedly I started twisting a lock of my hair around my pale finger. I looked up.

"You're very interesting, to watch I mean" Jake said then clearing his throat.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and stole one of his cupcake. I grabbed my book bag and ran out the exit doors. I looked behind me; _yes he didn't follow me _I turned around and stared into someone's chest.

"Cough it up, shrimp" Jake said

"Nope." I said licking the icing. He snatched it away and ate it in 3 bites.

"Ew Jake I licked that." I said making my self fill with disgust.

"So you're like a sister to me" he smiled, while my heart broke into pieces.

I forced a smile and he wrapped me in a hug. We started walking around campus Jake cracked up every time we saw fresh men boy and girls kissing or hugging. I just looked away from them. We we're passing building 1 when we heard

"I love you Allie!" said a male voice

"I love you to Alan!" said I'm guessing Allie.

Jacob stopped there and looks at me

"I swear, I won't fall in love." He said laughing, brushing his long tan fingers through his black soft, and silky hair. I joined him laughing, hoping he's wrong.

"Me too Jake, me too." He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the cafeteria. Jacob was silent the whole walk, as we were entering the café. Adam Yorkie asked to talk to me (**A/n- So yeah this is an Eric Yorkie for Nessie lol) **

"So Renesemee, that's a nice name." he said smiling politely

"Thanks, Adam. Was there something you wanted?" I asked also politely

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a date this Friday." He said

"I'm so sorry but I'm going out with my friend Jake on Friday. So sorry" I said walking into the café. Jake smile welcomed me back, I wanted to sit here forever and stare into his glorious eyes. _He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. _That part of Taylor Swift's song popped into my head. It's so true; Jake overlooks my love for him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after the long silence. I opened my mouth to speak, and then I noticed no one was in the café but us and a few fresh men.

"We're going to be late for debate class." I said jumping up and walking towards the door.

"Building 6." I answered before Jake asked.

We entered the room everyone including the teacher stared at us.

"Nice of you two to join us." She said with a little too much attitude.

"Now as I was saying, Debate topic is: Fiction or Non- fiction." She looked at us

"You two are going to be our speakers. Cullen- Fiction, Black- Non Fiction. Now go!" she smiled. I looked at Jake and he looked at me, we both walked regretfully to our post.

"Ms. Cullen you may start us off." She declared then I realized she's Mrs. Martinez

"Yes Mrs. Martinez. Now fiction is way better than non fiction because, in teenage years we need something like an imagination to escape stuff like depression, stress, even with problems like a father leaving or a alcoholic for a mom or a broken heart, that needs healing." At the end of my speech everyone clapped, and cheered. My voice broke on the last part with a broken heart that needs healing, that's me.

"Now. Mr. Black you may go." Mrs. Martinez informed Jake. Who was looking at me in a serious way.

"I can't match up to that beautiful speech." He said his eyes never looking away from me.

We had gym next, and then we go home great!

I changed into the dorky uniform and met Jake in the gym

"Wow Nessie, you make the uniform look like something that belongs on the run-way" he said smiling then licked his finger and put it on my shoulder making a sizzling sound.

During Gym the coach told us we will be doing Volleyball since it's only September that's the sport for the next 3 months. Volleyball is cool. I guess.

Gym ended and Jake took me home.

"Now Nessie be sure you don't open the door for anyone. Seth will be outside watching the house. If you need anything, just call Seth in. If you need anything talking hunting wise call Auntie Alice on her cell." Daddy told me. Awesome I get to be alone!

"Yes, Daddy. Now you guys enjoy baseball or what ever you vampires are going to do." I kissed him on the cheek, then Mommy, Auntie Alice, Auntie Rose, Nanny Esme, Papa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, and lastly Uncle Emmett. I kissed his cheek then he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Call me if anyone bothers you. Like Jacob if he pops up." He whispered in my ear. I giggled. He's such a bully but I love him.

They finally left, I decided to speed through the homework, and take a shower. I made sure it was steaming hot to relax my muscles. I used Jake's favorite vanilla shampoo and body wash. I got out of the shower wrapped the towel around me, my hair was soaking wet, but I didn't care. I walked out of my bathroom, and then I heard -with my super vampire hearing- the front door open. I snuck into Carlisle's office and peaked out the window to see Seth passed out. _So much for watching out for me Seth!_ I grabbed a small lamp. I slowly walked down the stairs and the intruder was in the kitchen eating food. My food! I tighten my grip on the lamp and walked quickly to be behind the intruder, who was searching the refrigerator. I hit the intruder with the lamp and he screamed.

"NESSIE IT'S ME!!" _Oh my gosh it was Jacob_. I looked down at my hands where the lamp is _and I hit him with a lamp. _He looked at me and smiled _oh my gosh and I'm in a towel!_

"Jake I'm so sorry." Then I ran up the stairs with vampire speed, I threw on my undergarment along with a pair of my Victoria secret silky shorts that were black and a green tang top. I pulled the brush through my bronze hair, checked myself and walked down the stairs. Jake was standing open mouth at me. I looked down making sure I didn't forget to cover up anything. Nothing was showing. I got annoyed

"What are you staring at?" I asked

"Your very beautiful." I wanted to say "I love you Jake, I want you to be mine and only mine." For his sake I just rolled my eyes and pushed pass him and walked to the kitchen.

"I want to bake a cake." Jake declared

"Okay. Fine get the ingredients. We have everything." I sighed

Finally after 3 hours of fighting of what goes where, how to mix the ingredients, and all that fun stuff. I looked down at the baked cake I made which now I applied icing. Vanilla icing. I smiled a tiny smiled at my art work. I looked over at Jake's cake it was burnt and he almost burned the house down. I searched the kitchen for Jake who was no where to be found, probably passed out somewhere. About 15 minutes when I finally finished the cake, I had to admire it. I felt a pair of warm arms snake around my waist pulling me into his chest. Jacob.

He buried his face in my curly hair, and he pulled away from me. I frowned, but quickly recovered.

"Want some?" I said offering him my cake. He cut himself a piece and pushed that piece to me and ate the whole cake in 6 bites. My jaw dropped. I handed him my piece angry. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of animal blood and placed it on the counter searching for a straw. I found a hot pink one and put it in the bottle and started drinking it. Jake watched me the whole time. With a weird look on his face.

"Oh you weren't mad, you were just thirsty." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, since lunch time with all these humans." My mouth started to water then I grabbed another bottle of blood.

"Oh." He said flatly

"Jake why did you come here?" I asked finally

"I wanted to see you" he smiled. My heart broke even more apart. He and I will never be.

"And I wanted to ask you something." He added. I looked at him waiting for the question

"Do you love me?" he said nervously

"Like a friend or more?" I asked

"More than a friend." He mumbled I was dying to say "Yes I loved you since, I first saw you" but the conversation went an opposite way. I answered

"Oh um, I'm sorry Jake but I only think of you as a friend." I must be a good actress he believed me and dropped the subject. He looked at the clock

"It's time for Growing Pains re-runs!" he cheered. I laughed at least his ego isn't wounded. I wonder…. Is it possible to break a broken heart? Like my heart?

We watched about 10 episodes back-to-back. I fell asleep with my head on Jake's lap; I felt his hand brush my hair softly. _He's so warm _I thought as a snuggled closer to him.

He thought I was still sleeping I'm guessing when he kissed my forehead. _Soft, gentle, warm lips. Uhhhh _Then he whispered

"My heart is singing for your love. I love you my Nessie." I wanted to open my eyes and kiss him. _We're not meant to be. Vampire/ Human with a Vampire not Vampire/Human with werewolf/ shape shifter. _After about the 12th episode of Growing pains I opened my eyes.

"Sorry, Jake I'm really tried, I guess, you can sleep here tonight." I said as I yawned and stretched. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and walked upstairs. He called.

"Sweet dreams. Nessie." I walked into my room and drifted to sleep. My dream was nice….at the beginning at least.

_I was walking hand and hand with Jake on a beach in La Push. Jacob turned into a wolf and looked at me hungry. He attacked me. His whole pack came to finish me off. I fought them off with the help of my family. A black wolf attacked Daddy killing him. I screamed but nothing came out. This was a battle field. Vampires vs. Wolves. I cried STOPPPP!!! No one looked at me and continued to fight. Jake was no where to be found. I backed away from everyone and fell back. I turned around to see what I fell on, it was a reddish-brown wolf with these beautiful black eyes. Dead._

I woke up screaming in the face of Jacob.

"Oh my god Nessie. Are you okay?" he said hugging me and soothing me "It's just a dream, it's just a dream." He repeated. But that was a lie one day my dream will come true. I wanted to use my powers and show Jake my feelings for him. He wouldn't believe me. I wanted him not to be a wolf; I wanted myself to not be half vampire and half human. I wanted my family all to be human. So Jake and I can be together and grow old together. I won't ever grow old, but Jake will. Then I'll never see him again only in my night mares. Which haunt me already. Maybe that won't happen. Maybe I'm just not listening to my heart. But I know it's also singing for Jake's love, like his heart is for my love. But it has received my love, but it's overlooked.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wrote as fast as I could but my mind works faster than my fingers. So I proofread it about 5 times so I bet there are still some mistakes. Now REVIEW for the next chapter sweets!**

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	3. Never let Nobody See Him Cry

**A/N- I want to give a shout out to Skadoosh Man and other my true reviewer (lol) Jenncrazyy909 :D. Now anyways in this chapter, the drama is rolling in.**

I'd lie

Chapter 3

Renesemee/Nessie's P.O.V

My nightmare was dreadful. Impossibly true. Cruel, ridiculous. Annoying but still true. Jake decided to sleep in my bed next to me, so he can wake me up if I start screaming again. After a few minutes, I drifted to sleep…..

I woke up with my head on Jake's chest and his arms snaked around my waist, and I was lying on him. I rocked to my left and finally after what it felt like an hour struggle, I had us lying on our sides, face to face, chest to stomach- yes that's my stomach to Jake's chest-, lips to lips. I pushed my face closer to his, and kissed his lips. I pulled back, longing for another kiss, but then everything went black. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**********************************************************************

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and in my eyes. Once again I was lying on top of Jake. My head on his chest and his arms snaked around my waist. I decide to draw invisible patterns on his chest, I peaked at his face. His beautiful eyes looking down at me, smiling.

"Someone is in a good mood today" Jake said. I kissed his chest then, stood up.

"No one is home yet." Jake said knowing what I wanted to know.

"I'm going to dress myself then." I smiled and walked to my closet. I feel like wearing one of my skirts, I found a soft black skirt. It's 100% cotton, thank the Gods I hate polyester. I walked over to my tang top section, I found a dark green tang top with black straps and black stars over it. I put the skirt and tang top on, the tang top was too revealing, but I liked it. I found a light green sweater that ends by the middle of my stomach. At least it covers my chest. I searched for my famous green converse. I panicked after a 2 minute search. I walked out of my closet, Jake was fully dressed and was reading my favorite book "Cirque Du Freak By: Darren Shan." His head snapped up when I walked into the room. I just ignored him. _Where are they?! _I looked under my bed and saw them _God bless Chuck Taylor! _I crawled under my bed to retrieve them. I got them and crawled back out from under my bed, and put them on. I walked into my closet to do my hair. I straightened my curly bronze locks, and put my black eyeliner on. Then after applying my favorite vanilla lip-gloss, I walked out of my closet, Jake was still reading so I walked down the stairs, to make breakfast. I was looking for eggs when I heard my whole family enter, finally because I can't make breakfast for two. I walked out to greet them.

"Oh no. We were late Rose. But Nessie I love your outfit today." Auntie Alice said as she ran up the stairs. "Yeah kiddo, you look pretty." Uncle Jasper said then quickly walking up the stairs.

"Did Jake come to see you at all?" Mom asked

"Yeah. I let him sleep here. I then had a nightmare and Jake fell asleep on my bed with me." I answered sounding bored Daddy growled.

"But nothing happen." I answered Daddy's question before he voiced it.

***********************************************************************

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it while my family got ready for school, and while Esme cooked breakfast.

It was Debbie Stanley from school.

"Hello. Debbie" I said politely

"Hey, Nessie." She replied looking pass me.

"Okay. What do you want? And how did you find my house?" I asked annoyed

"Oh Jake told me he was here on the phone. And gave me directions." She smiled, I wanted to throw up. Certainly Jake didn't call her. Right?

"Debbie?" I heard Jake's voice call her name.

"Jakey!" she said pushing me so she could see him. I closed my hand making a fist, Jake ran and he stood by me. He looked at her and smiled- but not the way he smiles at me-

"Hey Debbie. I'm glad you found the house." He said

"Yeah baby"- I tried not to rip off face her- "it wasn't that difficult." She said shaking her head. I walked away, they were talking then I heard nothing but silence. I turned around to see Debbie kissing Jake, my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on by Debbie's ugly shoes. Uncle Jasper came walking human speed down the stairs, his face twisted into pain and hurt, matching my feelings. But I quickly welcomed the happy wave Uncle Jasper gave out. I relaxed, he looked at me.

"I won't tell or think about it." He spoke silently.

Auntie Alice came down the stairs and looked at me. She then hugged me, then pulled away, and walked away with Jasper. I'm not riding with Jacob today or any day ever again.

We all finally got ready, Jake and Debbie were sitting outside talking, and I just ignored them.

***********************************************************************

Daddy drove me to school with Mommy, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper.

During all the hours I acted like Jacob wasn't there. It was Lunch hour when he cornered me. _Shoot! _

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing Jacob and I prefer Renesemee not Nessie. Thanks."

"Wh-" Jacob started but my interrupted by Troy Newton.

"Hey Renesemee." Troy said

"Hello Troy." I answered back. Troy leaned against the wall by me. Jake stood directly in front of me, watching me, my face.

"You look lovely today, like always, of course. I was wondering would you accompany me on a date this Saturday?" he asked. Since Jacob has a girlfriend, I have to move on.

"Sure. Troy." His eyes lit up and then he walked a way smiling.

"Now Nes- Renesemee, what's wrong?" he just won't give up!

"Nothing's wrong Jacob. Okay, now I would like to be alone." I walked out of the café and started walking, thinking. I found a tree off, way off campus and sat down on it, and finally let out my sorrows. I sobbed loud, but not too loud for anyone to hear me. I cried for what felt about hours. The sun finally set and the moon rose. I stared at the stars lying on my back, I could stay here forever, and ever. My thoughts were interrupted by a twig snapping, I leaped to my feet, ready for a fight. I looked closer into the woods, I saw a familiar face, and it was Uncle Emmett. Maybe I should tell him. I mean my true feelings for Ja- I can't say his name it hurts too much-

"Nessie? Nessie? Is that you?" he asked

"Yes" my voice was hoarse from crying. I sat down by my tree and wrapped my arms around my legs. Uncle Emmett came and sat by me.

"Nessie. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head, and he pulled me into his chest, I cried harder. He carried me bridal style and ran home. I cuddled into his chest, then we finally arrived home. Uncle Emmett took me into the living room. Everyone jumped up and hugged me. Auntie Alice just stood there with Uncle Jasper. Jacob was sitting in the corner. Auntie Alice smiled

"I heard you have a date on Saturday with Troy Newton." She cheered. Daddy smiled and Bella was beaming, their little girl is growing up. I sighed and Jacob gave me the homework, I thanked him and walked up the stairs. I took a shower, and did my homework. Soon it was time to sleep and of course my family wanted to play football. So Jacob was told to stay downstairs and watch me.

************************************************************************

I was dying to drink blood when it was about 12:00 am. So I knew Jacob would be asleep, I snuck down the stairs hugging the wall. I reached the kitchen and that's when I heard silent sobs. _IT'S JAKE!!_ I quickly dropped to my knees and crawled to the living room, I finally reached the room. I saw Jake this scene broke my heart. He was holding his mouth to keep the sobs in, tears rolling down his tan cheek. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed onto the counter. My head my spinning, my breath was speeding. _I can't breathe!!_ I slide down the side of the counter and put my head between my legs. I can't believe it, I just first hand witnessed a panic attack my panic attack! I then remembered Jake was crying. I ran into the room and jumped onto his lap. He looked shocked but didn't stop crying. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His face was on my chest, he let the sobs out, heavy scary sobs. He started gasping. I panicked, but then quickly started to rub circles into his back. For him to calm down

"Shhh. Nessie's here Nessie's here." I cooed at him until his breathing went back to normal.

"Renesemee, I thought Debbie was the one." He said

"Okay then why are you crying? Are you having second thoughts about her? " I asked my heart was now dead. If it was even there still. Maybe he is. Maybe he was thinking about me.

"I don't want her to be the one." He said sobbing lightly.

"Why?" I couldn't help but get happier at his statement.

"When I kiss her there's no spark, nothing just tacky lipstick on me after I'm done kissing her." He made a face. I hugged him tighter.

"I know, I feel the same way about Troy and we haven't even been on a date yet." I told him the truth. He stiffened.

"Troy wears lipstick?" he asked then we both staring laughing.

"No but he hates my vanilla lip-gloss." I said joking

"I love your lip-gloss." Jake said then put his face in my hair "your hair smells so good" he moaned with his lips against my hair. I smiled then put my head on his chest. And we fell asleep in that same position.

************************************************************************

"Awwww, look how cute Bella! Your daughter is growing up, but wait that's not her boyfriend." I heard Auntie Alice say.

"I don't care if Jake's not her boyfriend, their meant to be." Mom said and sighed

I opened my eyes and crawled off of Jake and sat on the floor next to Auntie Alice and Mom.

"So Nessie….Do you loveeeee Jake?" Auntie Alice asked. I have to lie, like I'd said

I'd lie if anyone asked me that question.

"No. Only as a friend." I answered

**********************************************************************

Finally school started. I was falling asleep while Jake kept throwing paper balls at Troy. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder during Trig. After class on my way to lunch, I had to stop to pick up a book. I looked at the picture of Jake and I, both in pajamas and marshmallows in our mouths, flashing cheesy grins.

"Hey Nessie baby." I hear Troy call

"Hey Troy." I smiled at him. He walked and then leaned on the locker next to mine.

He saw the picture of me and Jake.

"I don't want you hanging out with Jacob Black anymore." He said

"Um, Troy, yeah we only been dating for a day. And you're already telling me who I should and shouldn't hang out with?" I asked him with an attitude.

"Yes. Your mine and only mine. The second you agreed to date me was the second you became my property." He said grabbing my wrists, then throwing me on the floor. I landed on my back, shocked, I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Get up your getting your skirt dirty." I stood up. I faced my locker,

"I'll be waiting for you in the café." He informed me and walked away. I put my head in my locker, and screamed. I looked at my wrists that are now bruised, even if my father is a vampire and my mother was human. I don't have strong skin like my dad. As I looked at my wrists I thought _what the hell am I getting myself into? _

**A/n- Don't hate me. But I mean I need the drama to enter this story. Leave me feedback,comments,thoughts,concerns. Whatever. Now REVIEW and I'll only update if I get at least 3 reviews. :D sorry for others who actually review!**

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	4. He sees everything black & white

**A/N-I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this fanfic. Like I always say it means a lot to me. Anyways I know how you guys might hate Troy. But don't worry or maybe keep worrying (lol). What will the family do if they find out what Troy is doing to Nessie? Read and review!**

**I'd lie**

Chapter 4

Renesemee/ Nessie's P.O.V

I walked slowly to the café. Counting my footsteps as I crossed the campus. Boy am I happy I wore this sweater, it can cover the marks Troy left me with. I quickened my pace and entered the café; Jacob was sitting with Debbie at our table. I walked right pass them, and went to Troy's table. He saw me entered and stood up so I can sit down, his guy friends watching me with lust, and other feelings I rather not say nor think about. Troy bent down and wrapped his arms around my top fame.

"This is Renesemee, the girl I told you guys about." They all waved at me, one winked and I giggle. Troy tighten his grip around me

"Excuse me and Renesemee, I want to go to my locker." Troy said towing me towards the exits. Uh-oh

We went to his lockers and he got out his wallet, and turned to me

"Don't flirt with my friends." He declared and I spoke

"Excuse me?"

"Your heard me. Don't giggle if they wink at you. Their going to think I can't handle my girlfriend." He said raising his voice. I then started screaming at him

"TROY NEWTON I'M NOT YOU'RE PROPERLY. OKAY DON'T TREAT ME LIKE TRASH. IF YOU SAY WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO ONE MORE FREAKING TIME. I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR FREAKING BODY!!" he got mad at me screaming at him so he pulled his hand up and attempted to slap me. I took his hand and twisted it around, breaking his wrist.

"And the next time you hit anyone I'll come after you." I threatened him. He was frozen. Then he looked at his hand and started crying

"I'm sorry, baby forgive me." I shook my head no and started walking away then I turned around "don't call me baby." The I walked out of the building.

I walked to building 10 no one goes there because it's too creepy, but I can't go to lunch. I went to the back of building 10 and took my sweater off to sit of it. I sat down,and closed my eyes with my head against the hard, damp brick wall. I started counting to random numbers, trying not to think about Jacob .But I failed. _He looked happy with Debbie but no as happy as he is with me. Does he really like me? Or even love me?_ I got caught up in my thoughts. I jumped when Jake came and sat down by me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Hiding from Debbie. She's mad I broke up with her." He smiled at me. I didn't have to force a smile. I crawled onto his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. My lips were an inch away from his cheek. I shivered; I can't wear that dirty sweater now. Jake wrapped his arms around me. He lifted up my wrists and looked at him

"What happened?" he asked

"Troy was born." I said with my eyes closed. He growled, I calmed him down my kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry, I broke his wrist." He smiled "That's my Nessie!" It then got quiet between us.

"Are you ready to see me as a wolf?" he asked

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes" I answered. I stood up and he stood too, grabbing my hand.

We started running.

"Wait!" I said suddenly stopping he looked at me

"I have to tell my Dad and Mom." I said and we started walking towards the café. We entered holding hands and walking towards the "Cullen" table.

"Jake and I are leaving." I told them

"Okay. Sweetie what are you guys going to do?" Mommy asked.

"We're planning on running and maybe hunting." I answered her. Auntie Alice nudged Auntie Rosie. They both started beaming.

"Okay. We're going to go." Jake said. And we walked away.

We arrived to my old cottage where I use to sleep.

"I'm going to phase out here. I'll be inside soon." He said walking towards the trees.

I entered my old home, and started walking around, and then I walked down the hall to my old bedroom. I jumped about 5 feet in the air; there Jake was smiling a wolfy grin sitting on my bed.

"Jake." I said running towards him.

He stood up and opened his arms. I ran into a furry warmness, his fur covered me, I looked up to see Jake smiling that silly wolfy grin. I backed away and he motioned with his paw against his cheek.

"Jacob Black I refuse to kiss you on your cheek with all that fur." I said he frowned. I laughed then said

"Bend down, fur ball." He barked a laugh.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head making me kiss his doggy lips.

"Ew. Jake dog breath." He winked and I laughed.

"Did you like that kiss doggy?" I asked he shook his head yes repeatedly.

I laughed. He motioned me to kiss his cheek; instead I kissed him again on his doggy mouth. He froze, and then jumped out the open window. He wanted to change back. I sighed.

I sat on the bed waiting for him to come back.

"You liked my doggy kisses?" He asked, I turned around he was only wearing sweats.

"Nope." I smiled.

He sat on my bed. I sat on the floor making sure my skirt doesn't get wrinkled.

"I enjoyed the kisses. You know normal girls don't go off making out with wolves." Jake said

"Who said I'm normal?" I asked _half vampire and half human secretly in love with a wolf. _"And that totally wasn't a make out session." I added

The sun decided to go down, much to my dislike. Jake took me home; I had to tell them about my little incident with Troy.

I walked into the living room with Jake. Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Daddy were watching some baseball game.

"I have to talk to you guys about something. Troy." I stated Daddy turned the TV off.

Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosie danced down the stairs with Mommy. Nanny Esme came in from her garden and Papa Carlisle came from his office.

I took my sweater off revealing the bruises on my wrists. The men of the family all jumped to their feet including Auntie Rosie. All growling.

"Troy did this to you?!" Auntie Rosie shrieked

"Yes. But before you guys do anything rash, I broke his wrist." I smiled.

"Great plan Edward." Auntie Alice said.

"What plan?" I demanded

"To take out Troy." Uncle Jasper said. I laughed

"Well have fun then." I said as

Auntie Alice, Auntie Rosie, Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett walked out of the house.

Jake and I looked at each other laughing. Nanny Esme went back to her garden and Papa Carlisle gave me ice and went upstairs.

"So did you enjoy kissing a wolf?" Jake asked

"Don't push your luck." I said and crawled on his lap.

I heard as my family came back all laughing. They took care of him.

I hopped onto my feet while Jacob flipped through the channels.

"He won't be hitting you anymore, Nessie." Uncle Emmett announced.

"What did you guys do?" I asked eagerly

"Turn on channel 12345 (**A/n- Made that up lol)** right now**"** Auntie Alice said. Jake turned it on.

"Late breaking news a student crashed by Huggies billboard it was a random, accidental death. Student is confirmed to be Troy Newton. Thank you have a nice evening." A news reporter said. (**A/n- Thanks for the idea Skadoosh Man lol.)**

"Why a Huggies billboard?" I asked curiously.

"It was Emmett's idea." Uncle Jasper answered.

"Why then Uncle Em?" I asked.

"The little baby on it, his eyes follow you, and it's smiling. No kid is that happy to wear diapers. Trust me I know, I tried it on- I mean never tried it on. Ha-ha." Uncle Emmett said nervously. We all busted out laughing; I was laughing so hard my sides started hurting. Jake was rolling on the floor and he turned into a wolf. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him. Daddy transferred.

"Jacob is sorry for scaring anyone. He's going for a ran. He wants to know if Nessie would join him." Daddy informed us. Everyone looked at me I blushed

"Okay." I answered

He kept begging for kisses, by doing the little whimpers. It broke my heart, so I kept giving him kisses. Once he licked my lips and started laughing, I hit him with a broom, like people do to their dogs. Jake is like a puppy I always wanted. He started licking my arm, I lifted up the broom and he backed off. I loved hearing his bark-laugh it was cute. He finally phased back to a human.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked him

"Sure. Nessie." He said putting me on his lap.

"Do you see black and white?" I asked him

"Yes." He answered.

"Did you enjoy my kisses? Pup." I asked him

He smiled "Yes I actually did. I wonder if you would kiss my human self or your falling in love with my furry wolf self." He wondered.

I smiled "I don't know."

"Nessie can I kiss you?" he asked I blushed, while my heart was screaming yes.

"Yes" I said shyly. He tilted my head towards his. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. Our lips locked, his tongue touched my lips. I opened my mouth and he entered eagerly. Our tongues danced around each other, he stood up taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall. Never breaking the kiss.

Soon we came apart to breathe. He started kissing my neck; I couldn't help it but my eyes started rolling back, from this pleasure. He pulled away setting me to the ground. After we stopped gasping for air. We looked at each other.

"What did you think?" I asked him

"I felt a spark, the true love spark. It was amazing, not the kiss but the passion behind it." He spoke I never noticed how deep he was.

"I felt the same." I said looking into his eyes. He took my hands into his

"Renesemee Carlie Whitlock McCarty Brandon Hale Platt Benefici Cullen, I love you." He said (**A/n- That's all of the Cullens real last names. Don't believe me Google it)**

"I love you always Jacob Black no matter what happens." I said "I think I have to go." I gave him a last kiss. And ran off to my house.

**A/n- Thanks** **reading! Now just to get on my good side you will review :D. Thanks**

**-Brittany **

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	5. Shouldn't a light go on?

**A/n- So you're welcome for killing Troy. But what happens in this chapter you rather have Troy than this.**

**I'd lie**

Chapter 5

Nessie's P.O.V

My heart was pumping and my blood was pulsing through my veins. Jacob and I declared ourselves, finally.

I opened the door to my bedroom, I found a note:

_Nessie,_

_Sorry for the short notice but, Aro is coming tomorrow and has a surprise for us. We went to get a few things for his stay. Please dress lovely tomorrow._

_Love Mom_

I gulped. Aro? The man whose name scares the holy hell out of me? The man who wanted to kill me and my family? I must get everything ready, the guest room; my outfit; Aro's blood supply.

Great.

I got out blood red sheets and comforters. I stripped the guest room bed and put on the red sheets. The pillow cases were silky red even if Aro doesn't sleep, make him comfortable. I cleaned the room leaving it spotless; I moved the desk towards the lamp. Guest room, check.

I looked around my closet, a dress would do. I settled on a basic red number, I kept my hands off these scary ruffles. I tried on the red dress, it fit tight but a good kind of tight. It hugged my curves and showed my figure great. I found my favorite pair of red pumps. Perfect, outfit, check.

I walked down the long big stairs of my house, I walked into the hall and then down into the basement. I looked around in the refrigerator I found a couple of gallons human blood; I opened the lids of all of them. It smelled fresh; I carried these up the stairs and placed them in the other refrigerator. Aro's blood supply, check.

I had to take a shower; I decided to have a bubble bath. I started the water, and waited for it to fill up the tub a little bit. I poured the pink powder in the tub and waited for the bubbles to form. It finally did, I stepped into the steaming hot bath. I laid my head on the small towel, I closed my eyes. I was truly relaxed.

My head was in a mixture of stress and horror. I found myself staring at Jake lying at the feet of Aro. Aro?! What the hell? Aro killed Jake. I woke up in the bath jumping causing the water to splash out of the tub. I hit my head on the tub, ouch much?!

I stepped out of the bath, shaking; I slipped on my robe and walked out of the bathroom.

************************************************************************

My whole family and Jake lined up by the door, while Papa Carlisle opened the door.

"Carlisle, my good friend." Aro said greeting Papa Carlisle with a hand shake. Our greetings soon ended when Jane walked in with a boy, whom I didn't know.

"Ah, I'm proud to present my son Nate." Aro said grabbing the shy boy, who kept his eyes on my face. Jake snaked his arm around my waist letting me lean on him. Nate is tall, has dirty blond hair. His dark blood red eyes are scary, he stepped towards me. He picked up my hand and kissed it and uncomfortably long I might add.

"You are?" he asked. Jake pulled closer to him.

"Renesemee." I said smiling me give-me-my-hand-back-or-I'll-kill-you look.

He stepped back.

"Aro, Nate is a half breed?" Carlisle asked

"Indeed." Aro asked while watching Nate who happen to be watching me.

"Ah, interesting. My good friend why don't you and Nate go clean up." Papa Carlisle suggested.

"Yes. Thank you." Aro said snapping his fingers for Nate to follow him upstairs.Jake released a breath that he was holding for the last 5 minutes. My stomach growled, Nanny Esme smiled and grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to change.

I was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans, with a black and white baby doll shirt. I was wearing the bracelet Jake made for me, and the locket Mommy got for me.

We went to the kitchen and tried to decide what to cook. We decided on penne with shrimps served with white sauce. I prepared the sauce, and got the penne to boil; Nanny Esme went to pick-up shrimp from the fish market. I love the way the heat feels on my cheeks when I look over a pot of boiling water. It feels like Jake's hands holding my face, but that's less painful then this heat. I felt a presence behind me I turn around to find Nate smiling.

"May I help you?" he asked politely. Jake was in the next room, Nate couldn't do anything or would do anything to me, right?

"Sure. Set up the table. Only 3 sets." I said looking at the penne in the pot.

"3?" Nate asked

"Yeah. Me, Jake, and yourself." I said still watching the penne boil in the pot, wishing I could jump in the pot and hide from him.

"Oh. Jacob is a wolf, right? He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. The greatest and nicest wolf you can meet." I said smiling at the sauce as I stirred it around the pot it was in.

"Cool." Nate said then closing the subject.

"So you're done growing?" he asked

"Yep." I said looking for the drainer. Nate smiled and held it up. I took it from him and drained the water from the penne. I finished up the penne; just had to wait for the shrimps. I leaned on the counter facing the cupboards. On the opposite side from, Nate.

"I'm done too. But you don't know how lucky you are. You have a mother." His voice broke on the last part.

"I'm sorry." I said bowing my head in a moment of silence the dead expects.

"I understand, what your going through." He said coming around the counter and stood by my side. "The whole, 'I'm different' is hard. Having family being full vampires."

I personally love my life, everything and everyone.

We finished our meal and I wanted to go to the old tree house me and Jake built together. I wanted to be alone. I started running letting the wind comb itself through my hair and curls. I found the tree house, I climbed up the ladder. I opened the small door and stepped in; I flicked on the light and curled up in the corner. I have to get these things out of my head, I want to marry Jake; be his forever. I feel weird and scared when I'm around Nate; I don't trust him at all. I feel something in my bones; something horrible is going to strike; I just don't know when or what. It has to be involved with me because Auntie Alice would have foreseen it already. Right?

I stared at the patterns of the tree house; it's dark wood; light wood; medium color wood. Jake thought it would be funny to do that. I just loved the way it looked, like something that's not beautiful but yet not ugly. The light starts flickering, and flickering. It went black. I stood up just to hit my head on this dangerously lowceiling, I feel something warm, pick me up and take me out of the tree house. Half of me was there, the other half didn't know if this was a dream or not. I knew the way to my house, this isn't the way. I look at the person's face, expecting Jake. I went cold it was Nate; he's taking me away from my family! That was the last thing I remember of that night.

I woke to motion sickness, everything was bumpy. I looked up, I was in a car. I go to brush my hair out of my face, to find out that my hands and legs are tied up.

"Morning Princess." Nate said smiling looking at me from the passenger seat. Who is driving then?

"What do you want from me?" I asked annoyed and angry

"You belong to me now, sweetheart." He said the car came to a sudden stop. Both men get out of the car, the left side door opened and the man dragged me out by my feet. My shirt got tangled in my bra, I tried to fix it. But I gave up and Nate happily fixed my shirt and winked. Meanwhile me on the other hand was really to throw up. We went into this cabin and they sat me in a chair.

"What do you want from me?" I asked forcing all my energy into a glare at Nate.

"You're going to be my bride." He said kissing my forehead. The hot tears rolled down my face. Why me? I started to think from that Taylor Swift song "I'd lie" Shouldn't a light go on?

**A/N- Like it? Sorry but the late update. Stupid school; stupid boys; stupid things lmao **

Get on my good side and review hons: D 

**-Britt**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	6. Pray for a Miracle

**A/n- So I promised you guys for this chapter on Friday but my internet was down so I couldn't post it. So review and thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**

**I'd lie**

Chapter 6

Nessie's P.O.V

Nate was smiling as he told me about my record Aro held about me. Containing every Christmas and school picture till the most recent ones. I found out the other man name was Bryon he was a tracker. Nate didn't have any special abilities thank the sweet lord. Bryon was a former worker of Aro and got fired; I wonder how Aro didn't sense Nate's plan. Or did he?

I sat in a cabin, with two ugly and very strange men. I'm tied fully to the wooden chair, after I tried numerous times running for the door.

"Now love, the tailor will be coming soon to get your measurements for the wedding dress. Any trouble, I'll have to do something you wouldn't like much." Nate said with his face close to mine. I moved my neck back and shook my head.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

About 10 minutes there was a knock on the oak door, Bryon quickly untied me and held me while Nate answered the door. I tried getting away from Bryon's chest I mean come on I need my personal space at least. That only caused him to tighten his grip on my waist, Jake never held me this tight, but just tight enough. I never wanted him to let go, but for Bryon and Nate I don't want them touching me at all.

"Hello. I got your call and where is the bride to be?" a female voice came. She was short I couldn't see her over Nate. She reminds me of Auntie Alice. I gulped.

"Right here." Nate said taking her hand leading her towards me. I forced a smile. She had a quick flash of concern in her eyes, but I quickly made my smile real. Bryon released me and the tailor took me to the bedroom. Both men trailed behind.

"Who's the groom?" the trailer asked looking at them.

"I am." Nate said that and she kicked them both out.

"I'm her maid of honor. I want and have to stay." Bryon said. The tailor shook her head then made me strip in front of Bryon. I stood there in nothing but a pair of lacey underwear and a lacey bra. Bryon stared at me drooling and placing his hands in front of himself. The tailor measured my bust, my waist, my height, my arms, my legs, and finally my neck. She marked everything down in a pink leather pad and smiled at me. She left; I tried to put my clothes on. Bryon was still there. I wonder if Bryon and Nate can kill each other by fighting over me. Yes they can. I smiled and turned around facing Bryon. I then sat the bed staring at him, he was still drooling. Bryon walked by the bed and dropped to his knees; his hand started tracing the shape of my legs. Then my thighs, my hips, and he pushed me down. I smiled on the inside; he tried taking my bra off.

"GET OFF HER!! SHE'S MINE NOT YOURS!!!" Nate screamed and tackled Bryon to the floor. They started fighting; I sat there with my back against the bed frame. Watching them. Nate stopped and finally noticed me; they both came crawling on the bed. Nate ordered Bryon to get out. Crap! What did I just get myself into?!

"I believe in staying pure till the night we are married. Please don't use this kind of stuff to tempt me." He said kissing my neck and moaned.

"You smell horrible. Ew, is that vanilla?"

"Yes." I said quietly

"Well you will now only use peach. I love peach. And no more green. You look ugly in it." He said looking at my green t-shirt.

I felt tears in my eyes as soon as I realized he was taking the Jake out of me. He reached over towards me and locked his hands in my hair. Tangling it. I was screaming and I bite his tongue. Nate backed off and stormed out of the room, swearing and locking the door. I lay on the bed motionless and emotionless; I played with the loose hems on the bed spread. Tears rolled down my face and I dozed off to sleep silently crying, holding the sobs that kept forming in my chest.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to see Bryon watching me. He handed me a tissue, and patted my back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I thought he was just going to kidnap you and try to kill that wolf." I started crying harder. I ran across the bedroom to where Bryon was sitting on a chair and threw myself on his lap and cried into his chest. He wasn't as warm as Jake but he will do for now. He smooths my hair while I cried. Hugging me.

Nate wasn't here and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Bryon was a really nice guy, we told stuff about each other. He finally asked about Jake.

"So is Jake like your soul mate?' he asked trying to catch my thumb with his.

"Yeah. I know he is. It's like my whole world surrounds him." I said then pinning his thumb down.

"Oh. That's cool. I just can't wait till Nate is done I really miss Violet, my wife." He said guilty.

"Don't worry. You didn't do anything. She'll forgive you." I stoked his cheek to show him a picture of hearts with words on them saying "I love you Violet." He smiled and stood up. I realized it was dark outside, so I went to sleep.

I felt a hand stoking my face; I smiled and opened my eyes. I quickly frowned when I saw it was Nate.

"Hello beautiful. Have a lovely dream?" he asked still stoking my cheek.

"Yes and it wasn't about you." I said smacking his hand away from my face.

"About that mutt I'm guessing." He smirked "I hope you know they won't save you. If they do I'll kill-"

"Me." I said flatly

"No. See love let me finish. That pup." He said "And if you don't marry me I'll have to kill the pup anyways. I really want my in-laws to attend our wedding." He said kissing my hand.

I can't let Jake die, even if he's not mine he'll still be breathing. Right? Or is this a trick?

"Okay" I whispered

"I'm sorry. What?" he said acting like he couldn't hear me.

"I said okay I'll marry you." I whispered

"Sorry. What?" he said smirking

"I SAID I'LL MARRY YOU GOD DAMNIT" I said while I bite down hard on my lip.

"Great. I'll inform our family the great news." He said exiting. I know he left because Bryon walked in.

"I really want to kill him." Bryon said leaning against the door fame.

"Why don't you?" I asked musing my own death plans for Nate.

"His friend has my- my wife." He said looking at the ground not meeting my eyes.

"I understand." I said bowing my head.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I took a shower. Bryon stood guard protecting my privacy from Nate. I loved that man he reminds me of Uncle Emmett.

I washed my hair with the dreadful peach stuff, and washed my body with the peach and crème body wash. I got dressed in an old New York Giants jersey and a pair of sweatpants, a few sizes too big. My hair was dripping wet when I walked out of the bathroom allowing the steam to fill the freezing room. I felt cleaned but smelled horrible.

No Jake left in me. No sign of Nate.

I was sitting on the bed counting the tiles of the ceiling when Nate came and sat on the bed next to me.

"We are going to go home, tomorrow. Your family already knows and the wedding is 15 days from now. Everything is already taken care of. But your dress. The tailor is going to drop off your dress at your parent's house when we arrive." He announced

Jake popped into my head how did he react? Was is it ugly? Did he care? Is he beating the crap out of Uncle Emmett?

"Okay." He kissed me on my forehead and closed the lights and shut the bedroom door behind him. I was sitting in the dark, silently crying. Sleep evaded me. Bryon walked in at 7 am and took me into the car. Turns out we were in Oregon this whole time! Bryon was driving while Nate sat in the front and looking at me through the mirror. I finally fell asleep when we were get on the highway.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to Bryon gently shaking me.

"Kiddo. Time to get up you're here." He said with sadness in his eyes.

I kissed his cheeks.

"Go home to your wife and love her every second for the rest of eternity." He hugged me and raced to the car, leaving me.

Mom was standing there holding Daddy's hand. Same for all the couples in the family.

I hugged everyone and I noticed Jake was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. I walked in and walked up the stairs. Sitting in my over-sized closet hiding behind a one way mirror, crying.

"Nessie?" I heard Jake's voice call

I pushed the mirror out of the way and dragged him in and shut the mirror again.

I hugged him and pushed him down so I can sit on his lap.

"Nessie?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Can, can I be your maid of honor?" he asked it was clear he was really to cry.

"Yes. Yes you can." I said hugging him.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

After everything settled down, everyone asked Nate questions while Jake and I had our own conversations in the corner.

"No way. Debbie did not throw a textbook at you." I said shocked

"Yes she did." He said moving his hair and revealing a black and blue mark. I laughed my fist would have done worse to him. He'll heal.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Now Nessie, that dress looks beautiful on you." Awed all the women including the tailor as I twirled in my wedding dress. I wished I was getting married to Jake. I noticed Uncle Jasper across the hall looking pained. I quickly pressed away that thought and made myself happy. I undressed and I noticed it's now 13 more days till I'm going to be trapped in a loveless marriage.

**A/n- Likey? I know I'm a jerk for doing this but hey I need action. Ha-ha isn't it funny Jake is Nessie's Maid of honor. That's awesome and also I'm planning a sequel to this called "Thinking of you" because this might go up to only 15 chapters. So if you guys want a sequel after I'm done with this, let me know.**

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	7. I fake a smile

**

* * *

**

A/n- Since the summer is getting closer, I'm going to be updating every week so earlier! I'm alive but I got my laptop taken away because of something that happened in school. But nothing too rash so here's CHAPTER 7!!!!

**I'd lie**

**Chapter 7**

I really need to go ran for a little. Alone. No Jake. No Mommy. I threw on baggy sweatpants, black converse, and a sports bra.

I was running and running. Their has to be a solution for this problem. Right? Every problem will always have a solution. Jake might get hurt if I don't marry Nate but if I do he gets hurt either way. It's difficult sometimes I wonder what if I wasn't a half breed? A normal human who gets old and who gets to be with the one I want. Not forced to marry with Mr. Creepy.

I stopped by Grandpa Charlie's house, breathless. He wasn't home so it was safe to go in. I picked up the secret key and opened the door. I walked to the kitchen table and sat in the unmatched chair. I covered my eyes with my hands.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe. _I felt the tear drop roll down my face. Then after that it seemed like a hundred followed it. This was the first time I felt hopeless. I'm hopeless, scared, and depressed. It's 12 days to the wedding and I want Jake to be saying "I do" to not (once again) Mr. Creepy.

I'll have to think of a plan and fast.

I took a bubble bath and soaked in the tub. I placed the wash cloth over my eyes and placed my head on the corner of the bathtub. I heard the door open, I ripped the wash cloth off my face and looked. It was Nate.

"Do you mind knocking?" I asked annoyed. He smiled and sat down at the edge

"Well you're my wife-to-be and I don't have to." He smirked.

"Okay get out. Now." I said seriously

"Come on. You look hot." He said as he stoked my cheek, I pulled away from him.

"I'll scream and my family will come in." I said smiling.

"How can you scream when they all went to play football?" he asked

Is it just me or are they always out at the WORST time in the world?!

"GET OUT NOW!!" I said picking up the bar of soap and threw it at him. He caught it and destroyed it in his hands.

"You got to be better than that, Honey." He said as he moved towards me.

I felt a lump in the back of my throat, I was about to cry.

"Ness? Nessie? You in there?" I hear Jake's voice call.

"Yeah." I screamed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and quickly ran to him.

"Get dress and come down." He ordered and walked into the living room.

I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. I didn't see Nate anywhere. Oh Well. He could die for all I care.

"Your Aunt told me to come and get you to go shopping for your wedding." He spat the last word. That's the first time I saw Jake mad, well kind of mad.

We got to his car and I saw Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie were in the backseat.

"Let's go!!" they both screamed in Jake's ear. I giggled. So silly.

"Ness, purple or blue for the bridesmaid?" Auntie Alice asked.

"Blue." I saw Jake let out a deep breath

"Thank God you didn't choose purple." He said "It makes my butt look too big." He said admiring his butt in the three way mirror. I giggled and threw a stocking at him. He caught it.

"Ugh! White stockings make my legs look white." He stamped his foot, pretending to be mad.

"Obviously." Auntie Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Blondie." He snorted

"Shut your mouth pup." She snapped. They are never going to like each other.

Auntie Alice took me into the front part of the store.

"So Nessie, you don't want to get married, huh?" She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh, me and Jasper know." She smiled and skipped to look at the counter to see the gloves.

**A/N- I'm back, did you guys miss me? Cause I missed writing this story.**

**So Review Thanks-**

**Brittany **


	8. I'm holding my breath for you

**A/N- Hey sorry I have returned from legit the dead. I missed all of you. I was googling fanfic and my own page with these stories came on. It's 2am and I decided I needed to update this. I'm thinking about redoing all the chapters in every fanfic as well but for now here's an update. I've also taken your reviews into my mind as I type this. And yes I realize I also forgot when I said her full name 'Masen,' and 'Swan'. But thank you for the critics, I love everyone who reads this. Well anywho enjoy the chapter.**

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter 8 (AMEN)**

I held onto what Auntie Alice said to me while we were shopping for my forsaken wedding. Was she planning something? Was she AND Uncle Jasper planning something? Did everyone know? I shook my head at that thought, if Daddy and Mommy would've known Daddy would've killed him without thinking about it. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't get back to surface. I snapped back into reality when Jacob was looking at blue dresses for the bridesmaids

"You're not wearing a dress." I said rolling my eyes and hitting his shoulder

"Nessie, why are you marrying him?" he asked suddenly and I looked up at him

"It's complicated Jake." I whispered with tears automatically in my eyes. His warm hand grabbed my porcelain one.

"Is it because you think I don't like you?" Jake asked confused, I looked away from him

"Please, don't start this now." I wanted to tell him I was protecting him, but I knew he wouldn't let it go. _I'm a werewolf_ he'll say persistently. But I truly believe Nate could kill Jake without even thinking about it.

"How about these gloves?" Auntie Alice held up her tiny hands and smiled. She looked like a model modeling gloves. Auntie Rose looked at them closely

"Pearls are out Alice, this however," she held up her hand with white laced gloves on it "this is perfect for you," I nodded looking at it and I smiled. Jake frowned at it and walked away. Mommy went over to go talk to him. I stayed with my aunts. I wish I could talk to Auntie Alice about it more.

"Auntie Rose could you see if you like any of those blue dresses over there?" I gestured to the rack Jake was looking through, she nodded and I turned to Auntie Alice

"What do you know?" I asked, she smiled smugly

"We've got big plans for that monster. Jasper told me how you feel and I've had a vision of you marrying- she looked around and leaned in- _Jake."_ She looked at me with her innocent eyes and I nodded

"I want to marry him, you know that."

"We all know that, we just have to take things slow. If anything goes wrong we couldn't be able to bear the lost of anyone we care about. Despite what your father and uncle Em think, they love Jake. Jake was there through everything. He protected your mother and you. He's done a lot for our family. And he didn't have too, we're just vampires. What are we?"

"Certainly not werewolves." I answered biting my lip and I nodded to her "I believe you're going to help me."

"I will, you know it's hard to keep anything from your father. I've been thinking about Uncle Jasper and I-" she paused closing her eyes and smiling, remembering a memory "never mind you're far to young for that, but we will help." She assured me and I nodded.

When we got home Nate wasn't there and I was relieved. Uncle Emmett was coming out with two baseball gloves and a baseball

"Hey kiddo, you, me, catch." He said smiling at me. He was such a little boy

"Hey Uncle, you, need, to, speak, in sentences." I made fun of him and he picked me up carrying me outside upside down. He put me on the lawn

"Are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Uncle Em asked me throwing the ball from his hand to his glove quickly. All I saw was the flash of white.

"EMMETT." I heard Aunt Rose shout from the house. He looked towards it smiling

"What? I said 'butt' and not 'ass'." I laughed

"JUST PLAY CATCH." She replied and sighed. We both laughed and began tossing the ball back.

"You know kid, you got a good arm." He said smugly

"Gee, I wonder who taught me how to play catch." I answered pretending to be clueless.

"I did," I heard Daddy's voice and I turned around. He had a glove on and opened it for the ball.

"Yeah, okay." Uncle Em said rolling his eyes and suddenly the ball hit his face hard. "Ow!" he said holding his cheek "This is why you've been boot down to benchwarmer in football and baseball."

"We don't even have benches!" Daddy said and we all laughed. Papa Carlisle came out of the house and before we knew it the entire family was playing catch. I felt okay by then, they even let Jake play with us. We were all enjoying it until Nate came. Uncle Em dropped the ball and his glove and walked inside.

"I can't stand that kid," I heard him say to Auntie Rose

"I know, I know. We all can't." I laughed and Nate came up to me wiping his mouth

"Nothing," I answered and he looked at me angrily

"You like the fact they laugh at me." I heard a snarl come from behind us and I saw Jake had phased into a wolf. I widened my eyes and Nate looked at me again and then looked behind him.

"Oh I've been waiting to kill you." Nate said wiping his mouth and tossing the handkerchief on the ground. Jake let out a roar that caused me to shake. Nate began to stalk towards Jake and I hid my face for what was about to happen

**a/n- did ya guys miss me? I recently read the guidelines and I respect them to the fullest. I've been watching my language and what I do in the story. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm tired. But I will be adding NEW CHAPTERS to all the stories and then I will fix them by myself on my computer. I've been having a rough time between when I was writing this and now. But I'm trying. Bear with me people**

**-Brittany**

**xxalicexxjasperxx**


End file.
